During this project period, the size of this database increased by 14%. A few minor alterations to the design of the tables have been made and querying methods for the generation of sites maps have been tested. TFD has now been implemented in an object-oriented database management system, permitting the testing of different types of data structures as solutions to the problem of computational representation of complex biological entities. The 7.0 release of the database contains 2106, 1016, 523, 1626, 2155, 38, 2876, 7391, 5757 records in the clones, domains, factors, polypeptides, sites, methods, n_pointers, references, x_pointers tables.